


The Power Couple

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: A couple of short fics, written for the cutest pairing I've ever thought of.  Ft. pillow forts and cuddles.





	1. Ice Cream And Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinity: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"Oh my god, that was such a great game!!"

Trinity and Mai had just won the first volleyball game of the year, and had decided to get ice cream to celebrate. They were walking back to Trinity's room, enjoying the ice cream almost as much as they were enjoying each other's company. 

"You were so great, I can't believe you pulled off that last shot!!" Mai said, admiring her girlfriend. 

"Oh, shush. It wasn't that good," Trinity said, blushing slightly. 

"Stop it! You're one of the best players on the team, and you know it." Mai definitely noticed her girlfriend getting more red. "Is your roommate gonna mind me being in there?"

"She's not in right now, I told her I wanted some alone time with you."

"Aww, Trin. You planned this!?"

"Of course."

Trinity gave a sly smirk, and Mai got the feeling she had a surprise waiting for her. 

They arrived at Trinity's dorm room, and opened the door. As the door opened, Mai saw it. A wonderfully cozy-looking pillow fort. 

"Aww, Trinity!!" Mai turned and hugged her girlfriend, lifting her up off the ground slightly. 

"Maaiiii, you make me feel so smol!"

"You are so smol." Mai set her down, patting her head. "My smol lil cabbage."

Trinity stood up on her toes to give her girlfriend a sweet kiss. Mai took her hands and led her over to the pillow fort. They got in and cuddled up, grabbing Trinity's tablet to watch some anime. 

"I love you so much, Mai."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


	2. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinity: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"Are you okay?"

It was still dark out, and Trinity had just woken up. She was crying, and could barely breathe. 

"Trinity, what's wrong?" Mai was stroking her girlfriend's hair, trying to comfort her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Trinity nodded, hugging Mai tightly. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Trinity just shook her head. 

"It felt so real."

"Shh, it's okay. Just, try to calm down, sweetheart. I'm here."

Mai started to hum soothingly. After a few minutes, Trinity calmed down and lifted her head up. 

"I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Shh, don't even worry about it." Mai was wiping the tears away. "Do you feel better now?"

Trinity nodded. 

"Thanks."

Mai moved her hand to the side of Trinity's face and pulled her close, so she could give her a gentle kiss. 

"Do you wanna watch something while we try to get back to sleep?" Mai said, grabbing the tablet. 

"How do you always know exactly what I need?"

"Because, you're my smol lil cabbage."

Trinity giggled, and laid her head back down. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Trin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


End file.
